A Girl Without Hands
by Aureole Caer
Summary: Milla is just part of the new group of students at Ever After High. Though even a royal, she still wishes to change her fate. Her optimism keeps her pushing for the best. SYOC. Information inside. Hopefully this is promising.


**Anyone else interested in this series. I saw a preview on Youtube and became enthralled in the web show. It has SO MUCH potential. I wished to do an SYOC on it. Information on the submission such is at the end of this pathetically done prelude to the story.**

**Take note that this story will not take place during the inital school year the series does. It will take place a couple years after it, making the original characters senior to the OCs.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a a beautiful maiden. Her dad, a miller, wished only the best for his daughter. He only hoped she would live a better life, though he had nothing to help fulfill this dream.  
Yet one day a red man came to the miller. Not knowing it, the miller was truly talking to the Prince of Hell; though the Prince introduced himself as a mere beggar.

The beggar told the miller he could give him great wealth, but only in return for what laid behind the mill. Thinking that all that was back there was the family apple tree, the miller accepted. Not knowing how the beggar could give him such wealth, the miller was willing to take a chance.

Yet the Prince tricked the poor miller, as the maiden walked out from behind the mill soon after.

Devastated the miller started to cry. He received his wealth, yet within a couple of years the Prince would come back for the maiden to make her his wife.

In order to keep her safe, the father warned the daughter to remain sinless. But when the Prince returned, he couldn't take her because she kept her hands clean. He became furious and threatened to steal away the maiden's father if she didn't chop of her hands. Fearing for her father, she did as she was told. Yet she was so pure, the Prince still could not touch her.

He ran away furiously. And despite now being able to live with wealth, the maiden decided to wonder the world. She wished to see the beauty of the world.

Upon leaving her home, she soon came on a garden. Within the garden was a tree bearing delicious looking pears. Without hands, she had difficult retrieving them, though was soon helped by a lovely dove.

The next day, the pears were missed. The gardener told the King of them and the King waited in the garden for the pear-thief to return. Though when the maiden returned, instead of punishing her, the King fell in love at first with her. He married her. As a wedding gift, he gave the girl a pair of silver hands to replace the ones she cut off.

A year later, the king left for war, leaving the now pregnant queen. A couple days later she gave birth to a happy, giggly girl. She sent a letter to her husband telling him about the baby.

The Prince though still had anger built up towards not having the maiden. He found away to intercept the letter and change it. He wrote that she had given birth to a changeling. The Prince was happy with his wickedness, hoping soon the baby would be killed and the death would cause pain to the queen. Yet when the letter reached the king, he wrote back they should raise the child anyway.

The Prince intercepted the letter once more and grew angry at the fact the king was not so much. He rewrote the letter to kill the baby and throw out the queen.

Once the letter reached the most trusted castle guard, the guard grew worried. He had been ordered to kill the baby, yet he couldn't seem to bring himself to it. He instead told the queen to run with her baby and hide in the forest.

When the king returned, he questioned where his beloved had ran to. The guardsman replied to the king, talking about the letters. The king grew depressed and went out to search for his wife and baby.  
It took three years for him to come across a cabin. In it was a women who bore both her hands and had a young daughter.

He asked the woman if she had seen his wife and she replied yes. She claimed to be his wife. She said her friend, the dove that helped her from before, led her to the cabin.

He said she couldn't be his wife as she had her hands and his wife had silver hands to replace the ones she had to cut off.

She went into the cabin, bringing out a pair of silver hands. She said her friend Dove was actually magic, giving her back her hands to help raise her child.

The king grew so happy to have his wife back as he gave her a great hug soon followed back a hug for his daughter.

They lived happily ever after.

Thing is, this story repeats over and over, as does the happily ever after. I should now this as that baby... It was me. My name is Milla Handle and I am the child of a fairytale. Because of that, I am destined to follow in my mom's footsteps; though I am not sure if I truly wish to. It isn't like it is such a horrible story, but I don't feel like it is the best ending for me. I wish to be my own person, though I don't know if I can truly be while being a fairytale character.

* * *

**So there is my OC introduced. This story will be during her first year at Ever After High.**  
**The form and rules are on my profile. Check them out. Remember, PM only.**

**Characters to be introduced...**

***Milla Handle from Girl Without Hands**

***Preston Kingsly from Girl Without Hands**

***Red Prince from Girl Without Hands**


End file.
